russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of shows previously aired by Radio Philippines Network
Programs previously aired by the Radio Philippines Network For the currently aired shows of the network, please see the List of programs broadcast by Radio Philippines Network. Local defunct shows 'Action' *''Ang Panday (1986-1988)'' *''Krusada Kontra Krimen (2006-2007)'' 'Children's' *''Batibot (1984-1995)'' *''For Kids Only (2000-2001)'' *''Jr. News (2004-2005)'' *''Kids To Go (2003-2005)'' *''Kids TV (2005-2006)'' *''Kids World'' *''NewsWatch Kids Edition (1979-1993)'' *''Star Smile Factory (1993-1996)'' *''Storyland (2003-2005)'' *''The Whimpols'' *''Uncle Bob's Children's Show (1997-2000)'' *''Yan Ang Bata (1995-2001; re-runs, 2002-2005)'' 'Comedy' *''Ang Manok Ni San Pedro (1987)'' *''Apple Pie, Patis, Atbp. (1989)'' *''Ayos Lang, Pare Ko (1977)'' *''ATM: Anette, Tonyboy & Maria (1993-1994)'' *''Barangay U.S.: Unang Sigaw (1994-1995)'' *''Basta Barkada (1978)'' *''Buddy En Sol (1990-1995)'' *''Cafeteria Aroma (1979)'' *''Champoy (1981-1985)'' *''Clubhouse 9 (1977-1978)'' *''Co-Ed Blues'' *''Dalawang Tisoy'' (2007) *''D'on Po Sa Amin (1994)'' *''Dobol Trobol (1989)'' *''Dr. Potpot and the Satellite Kid (1985)'' *''Duplex (1980-1984)'' *''Gabi Ni Dolphy (1990)'' *''Hoy! (1990-1991)'' *''In DA Money (2005)'' *''Iyan Ang Misis Ko (1970-1972)'' *''Joey and Son (1980)'' *''John En Marsha (1973-1990)'' *''Just The 3 of Us (1992-1993)'' *''Kapiteryang Pinoy (1982)'' *''Kaluskos-Musmos'' *''Kami Naman! (1990)'' *''Kemis: Kay Misis Umaasa'' (2007) *''Mag-Asawa'y Di Biro (1990-1993)'' *''Mommy Ko Si Tita (1993-1993)'' *''Mongolian Barbecue Sa 9 (1993-1994)'' *''Plaza 1899 (1986-1988)'' *''Purungtong (1991-1993)'' *''Ready na Direk! (1991-1993)'' *''Sa Kabukiran (1986)'' *''Sabi Ni Nanay'' (2007) *''Starzan (1990-1991)'' *''Stir (1988)'' *''Tambakan Alley (1981-1983)'' *''The Front Act Show (2010-2011)'' *''Tipitipitim Tipitom (2005)'' *''Tokshow With Mr. Shooli (2000-2005)'' *''T.S.U.P (1990)'' *''What's Up 'day! (2003)'' 'Dramas' *''Agos (1987-1988)'' *''Ako...Babae (1994)'' *''Anna Luna, Ikalawang Aklat (1995)'' *''Ang Makulay Na Daigdig ni Nora (1974-1979)'' *''Charo (1988)'' *''Coney Reyes on Camera (1984-1989)'' *''Coney Reyes-Mumar On The Set (1981-1984)'' *''Correctionals (1989-1990)'' *''Dayuhan'' *''Dear Manilyn (1988-1991)'' *''Hilda Drama Specials (1989)'' *''Kapag May Katwiran, Ipaglaban Mo! (1999-2000)'' *''La Aunor (1984)'' *''Laging Bukas Ang Puso Ko (2007-2008)'' *''Lumayo Ka Man (1993-1996)'' *''Makulay Ang Daigdig Ni Nora (1976-1978)'' *''Malayo Pa Ang Umaga (1993-1995)'' *''Pamilya'' *''Seiko TV Presents (1988-1989)'' *''Simply Snooky (1986-1988)'' *''Talambuhay (1981-1985)'' *''Tanglaw ng Buhay (1990-1994)'' *''Teenage Diary (1986-1988)'' *''Verdadero (1986-1988)'' *''Young Love, Sweet Love (1987-1993)'' 'Educational' *''Basta Barkada'' *''Better Home Ideas (1996-2007)'' *''Beauty School with Ricky Reyes (1990-1994)'' *''Beauty School Plus (1994-2005)'' *''Comida con Amor'' *''Cooking.Com (2001-2003)'' *''Cooking It Up With Nora Daza (1985-1987)'' *''Cooking with the Stars (1995)'' *''DOG TV (2010-2011)'' *''Eskwela ng Bayan (2003-2005)'' **''Karen's World'' **''Solved'' **''Why?'' **''Alikabok'' *''For M (2005-2007)'' *''Fora Medica'' *''Gandang Ricky Reyes (2005-2006)'' *''Go Negosyo (2006-2007)'' *''Go Negosyo Big Time (2007)'' *''House of Beauty (1991)'' *''How About My Place? (1999-2004)'' *''Kalusugan TV (2006-2007)'' *''Kusina Atbp.'' *''Luks Family (2002-2003)'' *''Lutong Bahay'' *''Mag-Negosyo Tayo! (2005-2007)'' *''Make-Over (2006-2007)'' *''Parenting 101 (2007)'' *''Payo ni Doc'' *''Teka Teka Teka'' *''Tipong Pinoy (1999-2000; re-run, 2007-2008)'' *''Veggie, Meaty & Me (1992-1996)'' *''What's Up 'day! (2003)'' 'Fantasy' *''Captain Barbell (1987-1988)'' *''Chinese Movies'' *''Darna (1977)'' *''Lily Tubig (1991)'' *''Nora Cinderella (1970-1985)'' *''Ora Engkantada (1989)'' *''Wari Waro (1988-1991)'' 'Game shows' *''Battle Of The Brains (1992-2001)'' *''Family Kuarta o Kahon (1969-1975)'' *''Geym Na Geym (1981-1982)'' *''It's A Date (1993-1994)'' *''Kol TV (2007-2008)'' *''Match TV (2002-2003)'' *''Star Date'' *''Super Suerte sa 9 (1987)'' 'Horror' *''Mga Kakaibang Horror Stories, Totoo Kaya?'' *''Mga Kakaibang Kuwento, Totoo Kaya?'' 'Infomercial' *''Contact Magazine'' *''EZ Shop (2000-2006)http://www.myezshopmall.com/ *''Give a Life Informercial *''Global Window (1987-2008)'' *''Home Shopping Network (2004-2011)'' *''Japan Video Topics'' *''Metro TV (2000-2003)'' *''Prime K: Primera Klase (2007-2008)'' *''Tagamend (2005-2008)'' *''TV Window Shop'' *''Value Vision (1994-2006)'' *''Winner TV Shopping (2004-2008)http://www.wtvsc.com/ 'Informative' *''Business Class (1991-2000) *''Business Expedition (2007)'' *''Para Po (2005)'' *''Superbrands (2005-2007)'' *''The Scene (2001)'' *''TWBF (This Weeks Big Five) (2008-2009)'' 'Morning shows' *''Good Morning Misis! (1998-1999)'' *''Magandang Morning Philippines! (2003-2006)'' *''One Morning Cafe (2007-2010)'' *''Wake Up Call (1987-1998)'' 'Movie blocks' *''The A-List'' *''Afternoon Shockers'' *''Big Hit Movies'' *''Cinehaus 9 Daily-Double Afternoon Movies (1996-2001)'' *''C/S Blockbusters (2008-2009)'' *''C/S Movie Mania (2009)'' *''Chinese Movies'' *''Dalisay Theater'' *''English Movies'' *''ETC Flix (2011-2013)'' *''French Movies'' *''Friday Movies in Private'' *''Friday Night Picturehouse'' *''Gintuang Ala-Ala'' *''Last Full Show (2007)'' *''Midnight Movies'' *''Midweek Specials'' *''Monday's Television Marvels'' *''Movie Monday (2005-2007)'' *''Movie Treat'' *''Movies You Missed On Primetime'' *''Pamana Espesyal'' *''Rated Wide Awake Movies'' *''Relax (Watch a Movie)'' *''RVQ Movie Specials'' *''Sinag 9'' *''Sinag sa 9'' *''Sine sa 9'' *''Sinebisyon'' *''Studio 9 Presents'' *''Solar's Big Ticket (2010-2011)'' *''Solar's Golden Ticket (2009-2010)'' *''Super Tagalog Movies'' *''Tagalog Movie Special'' *''Teatro Pilipino'' *''Thursday Night Specials'' *''True Confessions ng mga Bituin'' *''Tuesday Night Treat (2005-2007)'' *''TGOF: TV Greats on Friday (1989-2007)'' *''Wednesday Specials'' *''Weekend Specials'' 'Music videos and movie trailer line-up' *''Box Office Hit Parade'' *''Cinema Cinema (1993-1997)'' *''Cinema Cinema Cinema (1997-1999)'' *''Mega Cinema Review (1989-1994)'' *''I-Music (2007)'' *''Movie Line-Up'' *''Movieparade (1991-1995)'' *''The American Chart Show (1985-1989)'' *''The Fuse'' *''The Top 10 Movie Trailers of the Week'' *''Video Hit Parade'' *''Video Hot Tracks'' 'News' *''Aksyon Balita (2006-2008)'' *''Arangkada Ulat sa Tanghali (1999-2000)'' *''Arangkada Xtra Balita (2000-2003)'' *''Eyewitness Reports (1969-1970)'' *''I-Watch News (2007-2008)'' *''KBS Spot Check (1969-1973)'' *''RPN NewsCap (2009-2011)'' *''NewsWatch Balita Ngayon'' *''NewsWatch Cebu (1987-1988)'' *''NewsWatch Evening Cast (1986-2000)'' *''NewsWatch Prime Cast (1986-2000)'' *''NewsWatch Second Edition (2008-2009)'' *NewsWatch Now (2001-2007) *''Primetime Balita (2000-2001)'' 'Public affairs' *''Action 9 (1992-1998)'' *''Balikatan'' *''Banyuhay (1988-1989)'' *''Batas ng Bayan (2003-2004)'' *''Blotter (1989-1990)'' *''Buhay Pinoy (2004-2007)'' *''Business Class (1991-2001)'' *''Compañero Y Compañera (2000-2001)'' *''Cerge for Truth (2003-2007)'' *''Dee's Day (2003-2007)'' *''Direct Line (2003-2005)'' *''Diyos at Bayan (2003-2005)'' *''Exclusively Hers'' *''Helpline sa 9 (1981-1983)'' *''Ikaw at ang Batas (2000-2007)'' *''Inside Insight (2004-2007)'' *''Isip Pinoy (1989-1991)'' *''Isumbong Mo! (Tulfo Brothers) (2006)'' *''Isyu (1983-1985)'' *''Kakampi (2000-2001)'' *''Kapatid with Dr. Joel Mendez (2005-2006)'' *''Kapihan ng Bayan (2006-2007)'' *''Kasangga Mo Ang Langit (1998-2007)'' *''Kaya Natin 'to!'' *''Legal Forum (1992-2002)'' *''Makabayang Doktor (2005-2007)'' *''Make My Day with Larry Henares (2000-2002)'' *''Mare, Mag-Usap Tayo'' *''Midweek Specials'' *''Newslight (1994-2001)'' *''Ngayon na, Pinoy!'' *''OPTV (2001-2004)'' *''Public Access Programs'' *''Pulsong Pinoy (2011-2013)'' *''Prangkahan (2003-2005)'' *''Ratsada Balita (2002-2005)'' *''RPN Forum (2001-2005)'' *''Sa Bayan (2000-2001)'' *''Sama-Sama, Kayang-Kaya!'' *''Stop Watch (1986-1994)'' *''Street Pulse (1986)'' *''Tapatan with Jay Sonza (2000-2001)'' *''Teka! Teka! Teka!'' *''The Doctor is In (2001-2004)'' *''The Estrada Presidency (1998-2001)'' *''The Executive Report'' *''The Police Hour (1992-2007)'' *''The Working President'' *''the OFW Hour (2003-2005)'' *''TimesFour'' *''Ugnayang Pambansa (2003-2005)'' *''Wats UP sa Barangay (1993-1994)'' *''World Class'' 'Reality' *''Ang Bagong Kampeon (1983-1988)'' *''Barkada sa 9'' *''Clear Men Future League (2009)'' *''House of Hoops (2007)'' *''Ikon Philippines (2007)'' *''It's A Date (1991-1995)'' *''Match TV (2002-2003)'' *''One Night with an Angel (2007)'' *''Pasikatan sa 9 (1993-1995)'' *''Philippines' Next Top Model (2007, 2012-2013)'' *''Project Runway Philippines (2008-2013)'' *''Shoot That Babe (2007-2008)'' *''Single Girls (2007)'' *''Star Search sa 9 (1993)'' *''Rated GP: Going Public (2007)'' *''Warriors: Celebrity Boxing Challenge (2009)'' *''Workforce (2003-2004)'' 'Religious' *''Ang Iglesia ni Cristo'' *''Asin at Ilaw (1997-2007)'' *''Cathedral of Praise with David Sumrall (2003-2005)'' *''Diyos at Bayan (2003-2005)'' *''Emmanuel TV (2007)'' *''Enjoying Everyday Life with Joyce Meyer (1998-2005)'' *''Family Rosary Crusade (1989-2007)'' *''Friends Again (2003-2007)'' *''Heart to Heart Talk (1996-2007)'' *''Island Life (1983-1993)'' *''Jesus The Healer (2003-2005)'' *''Jesus I Trust In You (1985-2007)'' *''Kerygma TV (2003-2007)'' *''Life In The Word (1999-2005)'' *''May Liwanag (2005-2007)'' *''Oras ng Himala (2004-2005)'' *''Oras ng Katotohanan (2000-2001, 2010-2013)'' *''Pan sa Kinabuhi (2000-2005)'' *''Power & Mercy (2003-2007)'' *''Power to Unite (2007)'' *''Signs and Wonders (2005-2007)'' *''Spiritual Vignettes (1978-1998)'' *''The Chaplet Of The Divine Mercy (1985-2008)'' *''The Holy Mass Live! (2007-2008)'' *''The World Tomorrow (1989-1999)'' *''This is Your Day (1999-2007)'' *''What Would Jesus Do? (2005-2007)'' 'Showbiz talk shows' *''Actually, Yun Na! (1994-1996)'' *''Let's Talk Movies'' *''Nap Knock (1996-1997)'' *''Showbiz Talk of the Town (1987-1988)'' *''Talk Toons (2007)'' *''The Truth and Nothing But (2000-2002)'' 'Serials' *''Agila (produced by TAPE Inc., 1987-1989)'' *''Agos (1987-1988)'' *''Bisperas ng Kasaysayan (1994)'' *''Boracay (1990)'' *''Cebu I, Cebu II (1992-1993)'' *''Davao: Ang Gintong Pag-Asa (1992)'' *''Hulog ng Langit (2007-2008)'' *''De Buena Familia (1992-1993)'' *''Flordeluna (1978-1983) (revived on ABS-CBN as Maria Flordeluna)'' *''Gulong ng Palad (1979-1983)'' *''Hanggang Kailan, Annaluna? (1994-1995)'' *''Heredero (produced by TAPE Inc., 1984–1987)'' *''Miranova (1994-1995)'' *''May Bukas Pa (produced by Viva Television, 2000-2001)'' *''Mukha ng Buhay (produced by Viva Television, 1996)'' *''Paglipas ng Panahon (1983-1985)'' *''Paraiso (produced by D'JEM Productions)'' *''Tierra Sangre (produced by Viva Television, 1996)'' *''Verdadero (1986-1988)'' 'Sports' *''A Round Of Golf (2008-2009)'' *''Auto Extreme (2002-2006)'' *''Body & Machine (2001-2006)'' *''Clear Men Future League (2009)'' *''Extreme Games 101 (2005-2006)'' *''Finishline (2007-2008)'' *''Fistorama (2003-2007)'' *''Gameplan (2007)'' *''Golf Power (2003-2005)'' *''Golf Power Plus (2005-2007)'' *''House of Hoops (2007)'' *''In This Corner (2003-2007)'' *''MICAA on KBS (1972-1981)'' *''Man & Machine (2005-2006)'' *''Muscles in Motion (1988-1989)'' *''NBA Jam (2004-2007)'' *''NBA on C/S 9 (2008-2009)'' *''NBA on Solar TV (2009-2011)'' *''Punch Out (2009)'' *''PBA on C/S 9 (2008-2009)'' *''PBA on KBS (PBA basketball would return for the 2008 season)'' *''PBA on Solar TV (2009-2011)'' *''Pinoy Sports Idol (2005-2007)'' *''UAAP Games (1989-1994)'' *''PCCL Games (2002-2008)'' *''PBL on RPN (returned to air as "PBL on C/S 9") (2007-2009)'' *''Premier Dart (2007-2009)'' *''Saved by the Bell (2008-2011)'' *''Sargo (2007)'' *''Smashing Action (2006-2007)'' *''Sports Review (1991-2005)'' *''The Basketball Show (2002-2007)'' *''The Main Event (2005-2011)'' *''TruSports (2007-2010)'' *''Warriors: Celebrity Boxing Challenge (2009-2010)'' *''World Darts Championship (2007)'' 'Talk shows' *''Chill Spot (2008-2009)'' *''CityLine'' *''Dee's Day (2003-2007)'' *''For M (2005-2007)'' *''Good Morning Misis! (1998-1999)'' *''K Na Tayo! (2007)'' *''Life's Turning Point (2005-2007)'' *''Oh Yes, Johnny's Back! (2004-2005)'' *''Real Lives, Real People'' *''Talk Toons (2007)'' *''Teen Talk (1995)'' *''Tell The People...Now (1997)'' *''The Bob Garon Debates'' *''Toksho with Mr. Shooli (2005-2006)'' *''Youth Alive (2007)'' 'Travel' *''Biyaheng Langit (2000-2007)'' *''Islands Life (2003-2004)'' *''J2J (1994-1997)'' *''Road Trip (2002-2005)'' *''W.O.W.: What's On Weekend (2005-2007)'' 'Variety shows' *''Aksyon, Komedya, Drama ATBP. (1991-1998)'' *''Aawitan Kita (1977-1997)'' *''Angeline Q. Live' (2007-2008)'' *''A Second Look (2002-2006)'' *''Ayan Eh! (1970)'' *''Barkada sa 9 (1977-1980)'' *''Big Ike's Happening (1975-1983)'' *''Biz Show Na 'To! (2007)'' *''Broadcast Campus (1973-1979)'' *''Carmen In Color (1971-1977)'' *''Dance 10 (1982)'' *''Eat Bulaga! (1979-1989)'' *''Kami Naman! (1990)'' *''Kumpletos Recados (1976-1978)'' *''Lotlot & Friends (1985-1988)'' *''Lucky Stars (1980)'' *''Manilyn Live! (1990-1991)'' *''Maricel Live! (1986-1988)'' *''Movieparade (1991-1995)'' *''On D'Spot (2005-2006)'' *''P.O.9 (2007-2008)'' *''Pipwede (1980)'' *''Rhapsody (1990)'' *''Sabado Boys (2007)'' *''Santos, Mortiz & Associates (1973-1974)'' *''Student Canteen (1989-1990)'' *''Superstar: Beyond Time (1994-1995)'' *''The Eddie-Nora Show (1970)'' *''The Imelda Papin Show (2003-2004)'' *''The Nida-Lita Show (1973)'' *''Tony Santos Presents (1973-1977)'' *''Your Evening with Pilita (1994-1995)'' 'Youth oriented' *''Barkada aa 9'' (1981-1982) *''Basta Barkada'' (1978) *''Broadcast Campus'' (1973-1979) *''Clubhouse 9'' (1978) *''It's A Date'' (1993-1995) *''Junior Newswatch'' (1993-2000) *''Kol TV'' (2007-2008) *''Lotlot & Friends'' (1985-1988) *''Match TV (2002-2003)'' *''Manilyn Live! (1990-1991)'' *''NewsWatch Junior Edition (2008-2009)'' *''Side Stitch (2002-2003)'' *''Sabado Boys (2007)'' *''Teenage Diary (1986-1988)'' *''Teen Talk (1995)'' *''The Front Act Show (2010-2011)'' *''Young Love, Sweet Love (1988-1993)'' *''Youth Alive (2005-2007)'' Foreign/canned shows 'Asianovelas' 'Taiwanese' *''Mr. Fighting (2006-2007)'' *''Romance in the Rain (2007)'' 'Korean' *''Oshin'' *''Successful Story of a Bright Girl (2007-2008)'' *''My Love Patzzi (2007)'' *''My Girlfriend Is a Nine-Tailed Fox (2010)'' *''You Are My Destiny (2010-2011)'' *''Oh! My Lady (2010-2011)'' *''Stars Falling From the Sky (2010-2011)'' *''Smile Again (2013)'' *''Jang Ok-jung, Living by Love (2013)'' *''Dream High (2013)'' *''Honey, Watch Out!'' (2013) 'Telenovelas' *''Acapulco, Cuerpo y Alma'' *''Alguna Vez Tendremos Alas'' *''Carita de Ángel (2003)'' *''Esmeralda'' *''Gente bien'' *''La Dueña'' *''La Traidora (1994-1996)'' *''La Usurpadora (1999-2000)'' *''La Viuda de Blanco'' *''Los Parientes Pobres'' *''Luz Clarita (1997-1999)'' *''Luz y Sombra'' *''María Belén (2007-2008)'' *''Maria Isabel (1999-2000)'' *''María la del Barrio (1997-1998)'' *''Monte Cristo (2007)'' *''Piel (1999-2000)'' *''Por Un Beso (2003)'' *''Preciosa'' *''Quinceañera (2000-2001)'' *''Siempre Te Amare (2000-2001)'' *''Simplemente Maria'' *''Sin Ti (2001-2003)'' 'American TV shows' *''30 Rock'' *''7 Deadly Hollywood Sins'' *''8 Simple Rules'' *''Acapulco H.E.A.T.'' *''Age of Love'' *''Airwolf'' *''AJ's Time Travelers'' *''ALF'' *''Amazing Stories'' *''Ambush Makeover'' *''America's Best Dance Crew'' *''American Dreams'' *''America's Dumbest Criminals'' *''America's Funniest Home Videos'' *''America's Funniest People'' *''America's Got Talent'' *''American Galdiators'' *''Arliss'' *''Armor of God'' *''Ask Harriet'' *''Austin City Limits'' *''Average Joe'' *''Baby Bob'' *''Babylon 5'' *''Bachelor Pad'' *''The Bachelor'' *''The Bachelorette'' *''Battle of the Network Stars'' *''Battlestar Galactica'' *''Baywatch Nights'' *''Beakman's World'' *''Becker'' *''Bionic Woman'' *''Blind Justice'' *''Bones (now on Jack CITY)'' *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *''Burn Notice (now on Jack CITY)'' *''California Dreams'' *''Candid Camera'' *''Cheers'' *''Chelsea Lately'' *''Chicago Hope'' *''Child's Play'' *''Chuck'' *''City of Angels'' *''Civil Wars'' *''Close to Home'' *''Clueless'' *''Cold Case'' *''Combat Missions'' *''Complete Savages'' *''Conviction'' *''Covington Cross'' *''Crime Story'' *''Crossing Jordan'' *''CSI: Miami'' *''CSI: NY'' *''Daily 10'' *''Dallas'' *''Dark Justice'' *''Dateline NBC'' *''Date My Mom'' *''Designing Women'' *''Dharma & Greg'' *''Dirty Dancing'' *''Doctor Doctor'' *''Dollhouse'' *''Dominick Dunne: Power, Privilege, & Justice'' *''Double Dare'' *''Dress My Nest'' *''Dweebs'' *''E! News'' *''Ed'' *''Entertainment Tonight (now on 2nd Avenue)'' *''Entourage'' *''Eureka'' *''E-Ring'' *''Everwood'' *''Extreme Makeover: Home Edition'' *''Face the Music'' *''Family Feud'' *''Family Ties'' *''Fantasy Island'' *''Felicity'' *''Firefly'' *''Flash Gordon'' *''Foody Call'' *''For Love or Money'' *''Forensic Files'' *''Freddie'' *''Friday Night Lights'' *''Friday the 13th: The Series'' *''Friends'' *''Fringe'' *''Full House'' *''Future Weapons'' *''Girls Behaving Badly'' *''Good GIrls Don't'' *''Good Morning, Miami'' *''Gossip Girl'' *''Harsh Realm'' *''Hawaii Five-O'' *''Hellcats'' *''Hercules: The Legendary Journeys'' *''Here Come the Newlyweds'' *''Heroes'' *''High School Reunion'' *''Hollywood Squares'' *''House of Carters'' *''House of Glam'' *''House of Jazmin'' *''How I Met Your Mother (now on 2nd Avenue)'' *''How'd They Do That?'' *''Human Target'' *''Hunter'' *''Hypernauts'' *''If She Really Going Out With Him?'' *''In Living Color'' *''Inside Edition (now on Solar News Channel and 2nd Avenue)'' *''Invasion'' *''Iron Chef'' *''Island Son'' *''It's a Miracle'' *''JAG'' *''Jake in Progress'' *''Jeopardy!'' *''Jericho'' *''Joan of Arcadia'' *''John Doe'' *''Journeyman'' *''Just for Laughs'' *''Just Kidding'' *''Kamen Rider Dragon Knight'' *''Keeping Up with the Kardashians'' *''Kids Say the Darndest Things'' *''Kitchen Confidential'' *''Knight Rider'' *''Knock First'' *''Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami'' *''Kung Fu: The Legend Continues'' *''L.A. Law'' *''La Femme Nikita'' *''Last Comic Standing'' *''Late Night with Conan O'Brien'' *''Late Show with David Letterman (now on Solar News Channel)'' *''Law & Order'' *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' *''Level 9'' *''Lie to Me'' *''MacGyver'' *''Malcolm In The Middle'' *''Magnum, P.I.'' *''Make Me a SupermodelPart of ETC Recall'' *''Masterminds'' *''Medium'' *''Meet My Folks'' *''Millennium'' *''Millionaire Matchmaker'' *''Missing Persons'' *''Models of the Runway'' *''Modern Family (now on 2nd Avenue)'' *''Moesha'' *''Monk'' *''Moon Over Miami'' *''Moonlight'' *''Minute to Win It'' *''Murder One'' *''Mutant X'' *''My Sister Sam'' *''My So-Called Life'' *''Mysteries, Magic and Miracles'' *''Name That Tune'' *''Nash Bridges'' *''NBC Nightly News (now on Solar News Channel)'' *''NBC Today'' *''New Amsterdam'' *''Newton's Apple'' *''Nikita'' *''Nip/Tuck'' *''NYPD Blue'' *''One Tree Hill'' *''Outback Jack'' *''OZ'' *''Parental Control'' *''Parker Lewis Can't Lose'' *''Party of Five'' *''Perfect Strangers'' *''Picket Fences'' *''Privileged'' *''Pointman'' *''Point Break'' *''Prison Break'' *''Profiler'' *''Project Runway'' *''Psych'' *''Puttin' on the Hits'' *''Pushing Daisies'' *''Pussycat Dolls Present: The Search for the Next Doll¹'' *''Pyramid'' *''Quarterlife'' *''Queer Eye for the Straight Guy'' *''Rags to Riches'' *''Real TV'' *''Reasonable Doubts'' *''Rescue 911'' *''Ripley's Believe It Or Not'' *''Roseanne'' *''Roswell'' *''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'' *''Saturday Night Live'' *''Saved by the Bell'' *''Saving Grace'' *''Scare Tactics'' *''Scrubs'' *''SeaQuest 2032'' *''SeaQuest DSV'' *''Sesame Street'' *''Seinfeld'' *''Seven Days'' *''Sex and the City'' *''Sexiest'' *''Shark'' *''Shear Genius'' *''Sledge Hammer!'' *''Significant Others'' *''Space: Above and Beyond'' *''Spencer'' *''Split Ends'' *''Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Model Search'' *''Standoff'' *''Star Search'' *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' *''Starting Over'' *''Step It Up and Dance'' *''Still Standing'' *''Street Justice'' *''Strange Luck'' *''Summerland'' *''Survivor'' **''Survivor: China'' **''Survivor: Micronesia'' **''Survivor: Nicaragua'' *''Swans Crossing'' *''Sweet Justice'' *''T. and T.'' *''Tales from the Crypt'' *''Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles'' *''That's Life'' *''The Adventures of Superboy'' *''The 4400'' *''The A-List'' *''The Agency'' *''The Big Bang Theory'' *''The Biggest Loser'' *''The Class'' *''The Closer (now on Jack CITY)'' *''The Commish'' *''The Dead Zone'' *''The Dish'' *''The Dresden Files'' *''The Ellen DeGeneres Show'' *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' *''The Game'' *''The Girls of the Playboy Mansion'' *''The Hitchhiker'' *''The Jamie Kennedy Experiment'' *''The Jerry Springer Show'' *''The Mentalist'' *''The Nine'' *''The OC'' *''The Practice'' *''The Pretender'' *''The Price is Right'' *''The $1,000,000 Chance of a Lifetime'' *''The Rachel Zoe Project'' *''The Real Housewives of New Jersey'' *''The Secret Circle'' *''The Simple Life'' *''The Sopranos'' *''The Streets of San Francisco'' *''The Swiss Family Robinson'' *''The Tonight Show with Jay Leno (now on Solar News Channel)'' *''The Tyra Banks Show'' *''The World Tomorrow'' *''This is Your Day'' *''Threshold'' *''Thunder in Paradise'' *''Tim Gunn's Guide to Style'' *''Treasure Hunters'' *''True Beauty'' *''Try My Life¹'' *''TV's Bloopers and Practical Jokes'' *''Two Guys and a Girl'' *''Ultimate Style'' *''Veronica Mars'' *''Voyager: The World of National Geographic'' *''WKRP in Cincinnati'' *''Welcome to the Parker'' *''What I Like About You'' *''Wheel of Fortune'' *''Where in Time in Carmen San Diego?'' *''White Collar (now on Jack CITY)'' *''Who's the Boss?'' *''Who Wants to Marry My Dad?¹'' *''Wildfire'' *''Win, Lose or Draw'' *''Without a Trace'' *''Wizards and Warriors'' *''Wok With Yan'' *''Women's Murder Club'' *''WonderWorks'' *''World Entertainment Report'' *''World's Most Amazing Videos'' *''Xena: Warrior Princess'' ¹with ETC 'Australian TV shows' *''Australia's Next Top Model'' *''PMAX'' 'Canadian TV shows' *''Against All Odds'' *''My Secret Identity'' *''The Campbells'' *''You Can't Do That on Television'' 'European TV shows' *''Banzai'' *''Face the Music'' *''The Crystal Maze'' *''The Thin Blue Line'' 'Anime and Tokusatsu' *''Astro Boy'' *''Carranger'' *''Dairanger'' *''Crayon Shin Chan (2003)'' *''Cyborg Kurochan (2007-2008)'' *''Dragon Ball'' *''Gatchaman'' *''Goggle V (1995-2000) (Tagalog Version)'' *''Goranger'' *''In the Beginning: Stories from the Bible'' *''Macross'' *''Mirmo!'' *''Gundam Wing (2007-2008)'' *''Patlabor'' *''Pinokyo at ang Blue Fairy (2007)'' *''Raijin-Oh'' *''Ranma ½'' *''Saint Seiya'' *''Saint Tail'' *''Skyranger Gavan (1997-1998) (Tagalog Version)'' *''Jetman (1996-1998) (Tagalog Version)'' *''Space Battleship Yamato (as Star Blazers)'' *''Thundersub'' *''Voltes V'' *''Voltron'' *''Yaiba'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' 'Cartoon shows' *''Alex and His Dog'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' *''Amigo and Friends'' *''Animaniacs'' *''Barney & Friends'' *''Benji, Zax & the Alien Prince'' *''Capitol Critters'' *''Angel's Friends'' *''Bratz'' *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' *''Grossology'' *''Captain Power and the Soldiers of the Future'' *''Challenge of the GoBots'' *''Comic Strip'' **''Karate Kat'' **''Street Frogs'' **''The Mini-Monsters'' **''Tigersharks'' *''DangerMouse'' *''Defenders of the Earth'' *''Earthworm Jim'' *''Eek! The Cat'' *''Emergency Plus 4'' *''Felix The Cat'' *''G.I. Joe'' *''G.I. Joe Extreme'' *''Galtar and the Golden Lance'' *''Garfield and Friends'' *''Ghostbusters'' *''Going Bananas'' *''Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater'' *''Hello Kitty's Paradise'' *''Hobo'' *''Karate Kid'' *''Kiddie Toons'' *''Krypto the Superdog'' *''Land of the Lost'' *''My Little Pony'' *''Phantom 2040'' *''Popeye & Son'' *''Pound Puppies'' *''Rainbow Brite'' *''She-Ra: Princess of Power'' *''Skeleton Warriors'' *''Sky Commanders'' *''Star Fleet'' *''Street Fighter'' *''Superfriends'' *''Swat Kats'' *''The Adventures of Raggedy Ann and Andy'' *''The All-New Popeye Show'' *''The Critic'' *''The Greatest Adventure: Stories From The Bible'' *''The Flintstones'' *''The Road Runner Show'' *''Tazmania'' *''The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries'' *''The Tick'' *''Thomas & Friends'' *''ThunderCats'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles TV series'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Tom and Jerry Kids'' *''World of Animation'' *''Where's Wally?'' *''Zoids: Fuzors'' 'Cartoon Network' *''Ben 10'' *''Class of 3000'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''Legion of Superheroes'' *''Loonatics Unleashed'' *''¡Mucha Lucha!'' *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get A Clue!'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''X-Men Evolution'' 'Nickelodeon' *''As Told By Ginger'' *''Hey Arnold!'' *''Invader Zim'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants (now on ABS-CBN)'' *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''The Wild Thornberry's'' 'Sports shows' *''All-Star Wrestling'' *''Gameplan (2007)'' *''Extreme Games 101'' *''K-1'' *''NFL Game Day'' *''NBA Playoffs (now on ABS-CBN and Studio 23)'' *''Real NBA (2010-2011) (now on ABS-CBN and Studio 23)'' *''Ultimate Fighting Championship (now on Studio 23)'' *''WWE Experience'' *''WWE Raw (2006-2011) (now on Studio 23)'' *''World Poker Tour'' *''Versus'' ETC on RPN defunct shows 'Local Shows' * Chill Spot * ETCETERA (2011-ongoing) * Limpo On The Go * Rated Oh! * Tonight with JP Limpo! 'Foreign Shows' * Age of Love * Ambush Makeover * American Dreams * Average Joe * Bachelor Pad * Chelsea Lately * Date My Mom * Dirty Dancing * E! News * Ed * Emily Owens M.D. * Entertainment Tonight * Entourage * Everwood * Fashion Hunters * For Love or Money * Freddie * Friday Night Lights * Friends with Benefits * Froggy Call * Friends * Gallery Girls * Girls Behaving Badly * Good Morning, Miami * Gossip Girl * Hellcats * Here Come the Newlyweds * High School Reunion * House of Carters * House of Glam * House of Jazmin * How I Met Your Mother * If She Really Going Out With Him? * Joan of Arcadia * Keeping Up with the Kardashians * Kitchen Confidential * Knock First * Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami * Last Comic Standing * Late Night with Conan O'Brien * Make Me a SupermodelPart of ETC Recall * Meet My Folks * Millionaire Matchmaker * Models of the Runway * My Boys * The Next: Fame Is at Your Doorstep * Nikita * Nip/Tuck * One Tree Hill * Outback Jack * Parental Control * Privileged * Project Accessory * Project Runway * Project Runway Philippines * Pussycat Dolls Present: The Search for the Next Doll * Quarterlife * Queer Eye For The Straight Guy * Randy Jackson Presents America's Best Dance Crew * Saturday Night Live * Sexiest * Shear Genius * Significant Others * Split Ends * Starting Over * Step It Up and Dance * The A-List * The Bachelor * The Bachelorette * The Catalina * The Class * The Daily 10 * The Dish * The Fashion Show * The Game * The Glee Project * The Girls of the Playboy Mansion * The Jamie Kennedy Experiment * The Next Big Thing: NY * The OC * The Rachel Zoe Project * The Simple Life * The Secret Circle * The Tyra Banks Show * The World According to Paris (2012) * Tim Gunn's Guide to Style * True Beauty * Try My Life * Ultimate Style * Veronica Mars * Welcome To The Parker * What I Like About You * Who Wants to Marry My Dad? * Wildfire * Will and Grace 'Sports Specials on ETC' * 2008 Beijing Olympics * 2012 London Olympics Sports coverages *''1973 Asian Basketball Confederation Championship Manila'' *''1988 Summer Olympics'' *''1991 Southeast Asian Games'' *''1994 Women's Volleyball Grand Prix Manila'' *''2008 Summer Olympics'' *''2010 Winter Olympics'' *''2010 Youth Olympics'' *''Boxing At The Bay (2009-2011)'' *''Donaire vs Concepcion'' *''Donaire vs Darchinyan'' *''Donaire vs Maldonado'' *''Donaire vs Martinez'' *''Donaire vs Montiel'' *''First Strike: Francisco vs Vasquez Fight'' *''Mayweather vs Mosley'' *''NBA on RPN'' *''NBA Finals (2008-2010)'' *''NBA All-Star Weekend (2008-2010)'' *''Pacquiao vs Barrera 1'' *''Pacquiao vs Barrera 2'' *''Pacquiao vs Clottey'' *''Pacquiao vs Cotto'' *''Pacquiao vs Dela Hoya'' *''Pacquiao vs Diaz'' *''Pacquiao vs Hatton'' *''Pacquiao vs Fahsan'' *''Pacquiao vs Margarito'' *''Pacquiao vs Marquez 1'' *''Pacquiao vs Marquez 2'' *''Pacquiao vs Morales 1'' *''Pacquiao vs Morales 2'' *''Pacquiao vs Morales 3'' *''Pacquiao vs Solis'' *''Pacquiao vs Velasquez'' *''Pride and Glory: The Sonsona-Hernandez Fight'' *''Star Olympics (2001-2005)'' *''The Flash and the Furious'' *''Thrilla in Manila (1975)'' *''UAAP Games (1989-1994) (with Silverstar Sports)'' *''Viloria vs Iribe'' *''Viloria vs Tamara'' *''Viloria vs Ulysses'' *''WWE Fatal 4Way (2010)'' *''WWE Royal Rumble (2010)'' *''WWE Summerslam (2010)'' *''WWE TLC: Tables Ladders & Chair (2010)'' *''WWE Wrestlemania 26 (2010)'' *''World Series On RPN (1970-1983)'' Special events *''Academy Awards (1960-2007, 2013-present)'' *''American Music Awards (2010)'' *''The Live Coverage of Apollo 11 on 9 (August 16, 1969)'' *''Binibining Pilipinas (1966-1991)'' *''FAMAS Awards (1985-2003)'' *''Golden Globe Awards (2009, 2010-present)'' *''Metro Manila Film Festival Awards Night (1990-present)'' *''Metro Manila Film Festival Parade of Stars (1990-present)'' *''Miss Asia-Pacific (1968-1989, 1992-2000)'' *''Miss Teen USA (1983-2006)'' *''Miss Universe (1969-1975; 1990-1993, 1996-1997, 1999-present)'' *''Miss USA (1975-2006)'' *''Miss World (1966-1997, 2002-2004)'' *''Mutya ng Pilipinas (1968-1990, 1993-present)'' (*RPN was the official TV network of the Miss Universe Pageant in Manila in 1974.) ETC TV Specials *''Aliwan Festival TV Special'' (2005-2008) *''American Idol (season 11) Grand Finale'' (2012) *''American Idol (season 12) Grand Finale'' (May 17, 2013) *''Ang Bagong Kampeon Grand Finals'' (1986-1989) *''Battle Of The Brains Grand Finals'' (1991-2000) *''Bayan Batas Balita: The RPN 9 Presidential Forum'' (1998) *''Catholic Mass Media Awards'' (1985-1999, 2000-2001) *''Clear Men Future League Finals TV Special'' (2008) *''Disney's Very Merry Christmas Parade TV Special'' (1992) *''Earth Day Concert TV Special'' (1996-1999) *''EDSA 25th Annversary'' (February 25, 2011) *''Emmy Awards TV Special'' (1990-2007) *''Grammy Awards'' (2009) *''Grammy Awards'' (2013-preent) *''Guy & Pip TV Special'' (1969) *''Ikon ASEAN Grand Finals'' (2007) *''Ikon Philippines Grand Finals'' (2007) *''KBP Golden Dove Awards'' (1986-1994) *''Martin Nievera and Regine Velasquez World Concert Tour'' (2003) *''MTRCB Movie Awards'' (2010) *''MTRCB Television Awards'' (2009-2010) *''Metro Manila Popular Song Festival Grand Finals'' (1978-1985) *''National Quiz Bee Finals'' (1980-2007) *''New Vision 9 Homecoming: TV Special'' (1993) *''Pasikatan Sa 9 Grand Finals'' (1991-1993) *''Philippines' Next Top Model Grand Finals'' (2007) *''Project Runway Philippines (season 3) Grand Finale'' (2012) *''PMPC Star Awards for Movies'' (2000-2007) *''PMPC Star Awards for Music'' (2009-2010) *''PMPC Star Awards for Television''¹ (1987, 2000-2004, 2006-2007) *''RPN Christmas TV Special'' (2005) *''RPN Homecoming TV Special'' (1979) *''Star Search Sa 9 Grand Finals'' (1993) *''Teen Choice Awards 2013'' (2013-present) *''The Best of Jabbawockeez''¹ (December 22, 2009) *''The Muppets Celebrates Jim Henson Tribute Special'' (1990) *''Thalia Live in Manila'' (1996) ¹With ETC Holy Week specials *''Bo Sanchez Lenten Special (produced by Kerygma TV & Shepherds Voice, 2005)'' *''Eat Bulaga Holy Week Drama Special (1979-1988)'' *''Celebration Of The Lord's Supper (1987–2007)'' *''GenRev: Generation Revival Holy Week TV Special (2004-2005)'' *''Greater Love: In Memory of Richie Fernando (produced by JesCom, 2005)'' *''Power To Unite Holy Week Specials (2007-present)'' *''Preacher In Blue Jeans (produced by Kerygma TV & Shepherds Voice, 2005)'' *''Shalom 3-Day Lenten Retreat Special @ Araneta (1995-present)'' *''Sharing In The City Lenten Special (1978-present)'' *''Siete Palabras sa Sto. Domingo - Seven Last Words at Sto. Domingo (Live at Sto. Domingo Church, Quezon City) (1987-2008) (GMA Network, 2009-present)'' *''The 700 Club Holy Week Specials (produced by CBN Asia, Inc., 1995)'' *''The Greatest Adventure: Stories From The Bible (1995)'' *''The Seven Last Words (1985-present)'' *''The Explorer Of St. Francis Xavier Documentary Special (produced by JesCom, 2005)'' ¹in cooperation with Solar Entertainment Corp. See also *Radio Philippines Network *List of Philippine television shows *List of programs broadcast by Radio Philippines Network References External links *RPN 9 at Telebisyon.net Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:Solar Entertainment Corporation Radio Philippines Network Category:Philippine television-related lists